Creating One's own FUN
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: When needing to cut back, the best way is to go to the country-side and enjoy all that it has to offer. Please join Kogoro Mouri in some peace and relaxation at a family inn. I'm sure someone will have fun during this trip...


**I wrote this just recently for my fellow companions and wish to share this with you all! Hope you enjoy it!**

One day, a man who refers himself as Kogoro Mouri decided to stay at an inn in the countryside in order to get away from the stress of the city life. It would only be for two days, a week at most and lucky for him, his daughter would be staying over at her best friend's house. Driving along, he spots the very inn his friend suggested not too long ago.

Parking his rented car, he walked right in with much excitement with the anticipated relaxation he's going to experience during his stay. Upon entering, he spots a young girl, perhaps the age of 9, sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Excuse me miss, is there someone who works here that I may speak to?" Mouri asked the young girl. The young girl was reading a Com Com magazine before his sudden appearance. Putting down her magazine, the girl looks up at Mouri for a moment before giving her reply. Without much enthusiasm, instead the tone of what many would suspect to be from an older and experienced individual, she said this:

"I may help you. Right now my parents are away to buy more supplies but they should be back here soon. Please write down your name and intended amount of days you wish to stay." The young girl said as she presents him a book with an entry form. Complying with her command, he filled out his information on a new entry.

Closing the book abruptly at his face, the girl gestures him to follow her but she then looks behind her, to view a portrait of an old fellow, around his late 60's. Mouri notice the look the girl gave as she continues to stare at the picture. "Was he someone important to you?" Mouri asked, whether out of curiosity or courtesy, he does not know. The girl looks down, away from the picture and of Mouri before returning her attention to Mouri once again.

"Yes, he's...was my grandpa who recently passed away a few weeks from an explosion. He was an inventor who would always create something and then sell it. He was a goof but he was also funny and pleasant to be with." The girl said with emotions that Mouri assumed she didn't possess. Clearly he was wrong for no girl can be emotionless from birth. No, there must have been a reason for it, a cause if you will and that was the death of her grandfather. Feeling sorry and wishing to end her current pain of remembrance, he gestures with his hands and said:

"That's quite enough, thank you" The girl nodded, in accordance, as they begin to leave the front counter, but before they could proceed, yet another girl stands before them. "Oh Ai-chan, who is this?" The new girl asked, her expression of happiness is apparent unlike the first girl.

"His name is Mouri-san. Mouri-san, this is my sister Ayumi-chan and before anything else, you may refer to me as Haibara-san." The first girl, now presented as Haibara-san, said as she return her attention to her sister. "What are you doing right now?" Haibara asked of her sister. Her sister in response gave off another beam of happiness, saying: "I'm helping our grandfather with yet another invention."

Mouri stop and look at Ayumi, and clearly she is as happy as if her grandfather is still alive. Turning to look at Haibara, he notices her sudden sadness while looking at her sister who's currently lost in thought of their grandfather. Two sisters, one who already accepted his sudden death and the other who didn't. They're complete opposite from top to bottom except by gender.

Ayumi then walks away, "I'll be back! I'll get grandpa!"

Mouri then turn to Haibara with sadness clearly obvious in his face. "Is she always like this?" Seeking confirmation of his assumption, the girl known as Haibara gave it to him. "Even at the funeral, she would speak of him as if he's still alive. I doubt she would change anytime soon." Mouri nodded, as to notify her that he understands.

Walking, they remain in silence. Not one of them whispering out a word. Before they could finish crossing the hallway, a voice from behind cause them to stop. "Ai-chan! Come and see what me and Grandpa invented!" Her voice ever so cheerful and Mouri turns to Haibara, predicting to see yet another face of sadness but he didn't. Instead, he sees a girl who is spook beyond compare. It's as if she has just seen a ghost and is staring at one right now. "No..." Haibara whisper as she took a step back, her sudden actions cause Mouri to turn around completely to see what has cause her to lose her composure.

Turning, he spots the young girl running toward them but behind her, he sees someone else. A familiar fellow who as far as Mouri knew shouldn't be but he is. In front of Mouri, is the same grandfather that is supposedly dead. He's, despite shouldn't be able to, is currently walking toward them with a young kitten on his shoulder. Closer he comes, and farther back Haibara step back. Mouri knew not what to do but ran out, losing any amount of calmness his body could have contained. His emotions on a sudden rampage as he run out of the front door, with no sign of turning back.

Moments later, the sound of a car being turn on, backed up, and then driven away is heard. "Ai-chan, who was that fellow just now?" The grandfather the apparently dead grandfather asked. "Oh, he was just some guy who wished to meet an inventor such as yourself grandpa." Haibara said with a smirk. "But, why did he ran away when he us? He looked really scared, like he seen a ghost." Ayumi, Haibara's sister asked. Both the grandfather and the young sister, both stun by what just happened, waited for an answer.

Haibara turn to look at the direction of Mouri's departure. "He told me that he had a huge argument with his wife and now he swore that by looking at a cat's eyes, he would see his wife staring at him. She must be one scary woman..." Haibara said, playing it out.

"Oh, is that right... well Haibara I'm done with my invention. Would you like to come see it?" He asked. "Sure..."

As they walk, the grandfather asked Haibara, "I'm sorry you have to spent your time off from school with me while your parents are away. Must be boring for you..."

Haibara smile at her grandfather and shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's fine. Besides, I'm creating my own fun."

**So... what did you think? Please let me know. Oh and I won't be able to continue writing my main stories for a while. Probably not until winter vacation... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
